Ce genre de choses
by Didou367
Summary: Cela fait un petit moment que Juumonji ne pense qu'à ce genre de choses, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, au grand dam de son coach personnel. Ce dernier, lui aussi, aimerait peut-être s'adonner à ce genre de choses...


Yaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (Cette entrée en matière me plaît bien. =D)

Ouais, je sais, la dernière fois que j'ai postée ne date pas d'hier, mais disons que... J'étais occupée à d'autres choses (Kuroshitsuji ! ^o^). Enfin, j'avais des trucs en magasin mais j'avais comme qui dirait la flemme de les publier. Flemme que j'ai (enfin) décidée de combattre !

Je commence donc par ce petit OS (Oui, petit, il ne fait même pas deux milles mots) au couple quelque peu... singulier. D'ailleurs, je croyais innover mais je me suis rendue compte que Splanchnique y avait déjà pensé (TToTT). C'est pas grave, j'innoverai une prochaine fois. M'enfin, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire mais je crois que tout se passe trop vite dedans. A vous d'en juger. Pour la petite anecdote, cet OS, je l'ai recommencé trois fois.

Sur ce, je finis donc avec l'habituel "Les personnages et l'univers d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas".

* * *

« Ta position n'est pas bonne, tu devrais plutôt... »

Juumonji ne prêtait aucune attention aux recommandations de son coach, trop occupé à fixer opiniâtrement ses iris, de ce bleu entre saphir et turquoise. Ce regard cristallin qui ne cessait de le hanter, dans ses pensées, dans ses songes... Et, lors des entraînements, à la différence que dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas onirique, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il se délectait de leur vue subjuguante sans modération – d'ailleurs, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore été pris en flagrant délit, étant donné sa témérité.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Le blond fut sèchement interrompu dans sa contemplation fébrile par la voix grave de son ''maître''. Ce dernier l'observait de ses prunelles azur rendues intransigeantes par l'infime froncement des fins sourcils sombres qui les surmontaient, les bras croisés, son air indifférent coutumier se dessinant sur les traits de son visage diaphane.  
Le lineman passa une main dans sa tignasse d'un blond platine, dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée, évitant tout de même soigneusement de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

« Ouais, désolé, grommela t-il, j'étais ailleurs.  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu.  
-Ouais ouais, je sais, je sais, désolé Kakei.  
-Hm. Je disais donc... »

A peine le susnommé eut-il repris ses explications que le blondin laissa ses pensées vagabonder de plus belle, tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur ce que l'autre s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre – en même temps, comment-il pouvait se centrer sur quelque chose d'aussi théorique, lui qui était définitivement un homme d'action ? (Oui, il préférait attribuer ce manque de rigueur à son impétuosité plutôt qu'à son attirance pour son entraîneur)

Quoi qu'il en soit, entre la tension montant proportionnellement à l'approche du Christmas Bowl et ses incontrôlables élucubrations pouvant demeurer bienséantes aussi bien que devenir lubriques, il ne savait absolument plus où donner de la tête. Depuis qu'il avait commencé cet entraînement, il y a une semaine et demie, il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à battre Kuroki ou Togano à quelque jeu vidéo que ce soit à cause de cela. Ses amis ne se privaient d'ailleurs pas de le gausser à ce propos – bien qu'ils ne sachent pas quelle était la raison de cette absence d'attention.

Ayant jusqu'ici plus ou moins fait l'effort de paraître attentif, Kazuki s'abandonna à la scrutation minutieuse de son entraîneur. Il posa son regard bistré sur les lèvres ténues de celui-ci, des lèvres pâles à la texture velouteuse, se mouvant délicieusement au gré de ses paroles, permettant d'entrevoir une rangée de dents immaculées parfaitement droites. Il passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, comme dans l'espoir d'y retrouver le toucher satiné de celles du noiraud. En vain, les siennes étaient bien trop rugueuses.

Il remonta un peu jusqu'à un nez aquilin aux narines délicates, en harmonie fringante avec les traits de son visage opalin. Ce nez dont les évents se fronçaient de temps à autres, lorsque Shun constatait avec contrariété – comme aujourd'hui – que son ''disciple'' ne l'écoutait pas. Rien que pour le voir, cet infime plissement, il arrivait à Juumonji d'agacer volontairement son homologue. Il s'agissait de l'une des rares manifestations extérieures des sentiments que celui-ci pouvait ressentir. Quelque d'infiniment précieux, donc.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'aux iris perçants de l'objet de son observation quasi-analytique. Ces prunelles d'un bleu azur singulier, que l'on ne pouvait comparer à rien en cette Terre, ni à un ciel sans nuages, ni à une quelconque pierre précieuse étincelante... Non, ces yeux-là étaient au dessus de toute analogie dite poétique mais si poncive, ils demeuraient insaisissables, indéfinissables... Là semblait d'ailleurs être tout leur charme.  
Ces orbes céruléens profonds mais froids dont la magnificence ne pourrait qu'être exhaussée par la présence d'émotions qui feraient pétiller ce regard azuréen, quelques paillettes d'émotion constellant ces mirettes azurines tels les astres scintillant d'un éclat albuginé qui parsemaient l'obscur firmament.

L'obscur firmament... Il leva les yeux vers les cheveux de Kakei. Des mèches noires aux reflets bleutés, à l'allure soyeuse, tranchant exquisément avec son teint d'albâtre... Oui, sa chevelure n'était pas sans évoquer un ciel de nuit sans étoiles.  
Le lineman aurait aimé ne serait-ce qu'une fois passer ses doigts entre ces minces fils sombres soyeux, humer leur fragrance, les effleurer de ses lèvres...

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas plus en ce moment qu'il y a une dizaine de minutes, constata crûment le concerné. »

Le blondin revint à la réalité, se rendant par ailleurs compte du fait que son cou le faisait atrocement souffrir – rien d'étonnant à cela, au vu de la taille du noiraud, il lui avait fallu lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder à son aise. Il frotta sa main contre sa nuque dans l'espoir d'apaiser quelque peu la douleur, ce qui ne fonctionna que moyennement.

« Ah mais si !, tenta t-il, cette fois, je t'écoutais, je... – L'autre haussa un sourcil dubitatif – Bon ok, j'étais ailleurs.  
-Si tu n'as pas la tête à l'entraînement, dis-le moi franchement qu'on y mette fin, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.  
-Non, c'est bon. Je vais me concentrer. Tu crois qu'on peut se permettre d'annuler des entraînements avec ce putain de Christmas Bowl qui arrive dans une semaine et demie ?  
-Des entraînements passés à rêvasser auront le même effet que l'absence d'entraînement, fit remarquer le coach. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te prends à planer.  
-Ouais, c'est... Le Christmas Bowl, ce... genre de choses, mentit le blond d'un ton hésitant.  
-Si seulement c'était vrai, soupira le joueur des Kyoshin Poseidon.  
-C'est...  
-Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, interrompit-il impavidement. »

Il fit quelques pas vers son interlocuteur qui se contenta de le fixer, curieux. Une fois assez proche de lui, il l'observa un moment en silence puis, inopinément, posa sa main sur la tignasse platinée de son ''élève'' qu'il ébouriffa... Affectueusement ?  
Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent à cet acte paraissant pour le moins spontané. Il sentit ses joues s'embraser et devina qu'elles devaient être présentement d'une teinte cramoisie des plus humiliantes.

« C'est quoi ce..., marmonna t-il. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres de Shun se pressant contre les siennes. Instinctivement, au lieu d'être surpris, il entrouvrit la bouche, invitant la langue de l'autre à entamer une danse endiablée avec la sienne. A son grand dam, ce fut à ce moment que son entraîneur décida de mettre fin à ce baiser, reculant de quelques pas en arrière et se redressant de toute son impressionnante hauteur.

« Je suis à peu près du même avis, expliqua t-il indifféremment. Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, avec le Christmas Bowl approchant à grands pas, nous n'avons pas de temps à accorder à... ce genre de choses. Après tout, je compte sur toi pour faire ce que moi je ne pourrai pas lors de ce match. Protéger Sena. Alors concentre-toi. »

Kazuki opina timidement du chef puis, après que son rythme cardiaque ait repris une cadence sereine et que la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues aient disparues, il indiqua d'un grommellement qu'il était prêt à continuer l'entraînement, et qu'il serait attentif cette fois-ci.

* * *

Adossé au mur de l'imposante bâtisse faisant office de lycée, les bras croisés, Juumonji attendait que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentisse.  
Il avait convaincu ses deux acolytes de ne pas sécher le dernier cours avec lui, ceux-ci ayant de toute manière prévus une il-ne-savait-combientième revanche pendant cette heure – il n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Togano d'un ton narquois qu'il ne pouvait que perdre une fois de plus, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de manga à l'arrière du crâne. En toute honnêteté, autant il appréciait ses compagnons, autant il ne souhaitait absolument pas les avoir entre les pattes en ce moment. Après tout, cela ne les regardait aucunement.

Enfin, la sonnerie stridulante – vraiment, aucune originalité, c'est la même dans tous les établissements, pensa le jeune homme – se fit entendre, signifiant la liberté pour les élèves. Les clameurs joyeuses de ces derniers se faisaient déjà ouïr et les trombes d'adolescents pressés de sortir de ce pénitencier avaient déjà bouché l'entrée du lycée, rafale dans laquelle il n'eut malgré tout aucun mal à repérer celui qu'il était venu chercher, au vu de sa grande taille.

Grâce à sa dextérité de voyou, il réussit aisément à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il le saisit par le bras et rebroussa chemin – chemin qui s'avéra commode qu'à aller, les lycéens s'écartant volontiers devant la carrure imposante de celui qu'il n'avait, lui, aucune crainte à tirer comme un vulgaire cabot.  
Une fois sortis de la foule, le blond lâcha son vis-à-vis et se tourna, de sorte qu'il puisse enfin voir qui l'avait traîné sans un mot.

« Yo, Kakei, salua t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Le susnommé l'observa quelques instants, ses fins sourcils sombres imperceptiblement froncés, puis laissa un air légèrement amusé se peindre sur les traits de son visage opalin. A la grande surprise du lineman, son regard azuréen pétillait de malice.

« Nous n'avons pas entraînement aujourd'hui, que je sache, taquina le noiraud.  
-Nous n'avons plus entraînement depuis une semaine, j'te signale. »

Le sourire de Kazuki s'agrandit, et là où il exprimait goguenardise quelques temps auparavant transperçait une fierté non dissimulée.

« Plus besoin d'entraînement, poursuivit-il d'une voix vibrante de satisfaction, maintenant qu'on a gagné le Christmas Bowl. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a morflés mais...  
-Tu viens me remercier, peut-être ?  
-Hein ? J'y avais même pas pensé.  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Assieds-toi, ordonna le blondin en indiquant d'un signe de tête un banc à proximité des deux jeunes hommes.  
-Pourquoi ? , s'enquit froidement Shun, un sourcil haussé.  
-Raaah, mais assieds-toi et fais pas chier, bougonna l'autre. »

Le géant le scruta quelques moments puis haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, par curiosité. Juumonji eut un sourire mutin et se pencha vers lui. Il lui empoigna fermement les épaules et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui fut anciennement son entraîneur. Sans attendre, il les écarta de sa langue pour caresser sa consœur avant de s'enrouler avec passion autour d'elle.  
Il ne se résolut à lâcher le linebacker qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Celui-ci releva un sourcil subtilement gausseur tandis que le blondinet remit les mains dans ses poches et jeta un coup d'œil se voulant indolent aux alentours.

« Je ne comprends pas l'utilité du fait que je sois assis dans cette manœuvre, déclara Kakei d'un ton impassible contrastant avec son expression moqueuse.  
-On a pas idée d'être aussi grand, grommela Juumonji, une rougeur venant colorer ses joues pâles.  
-Soit. Maintenant, si je pouvais obtenir une explication quant à la manœuvre en elle-même, exigea plus qu'il ne demanda celui qui fut son coach personnel. »

L'air vaguement embarrassé de la racaille quitta son visage pour laisser place à une mimique mutine. Un sourire mi-malicieux mi-licencieux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau vers son allocutaire, approcha sa bouche de son oreille qu'il gratifia d'un langoureux coup de langue.

« C'est fini, le Christmas Bowl, murmura t-il ensuite d'une voix suave. Alors maintenant, nous avons du temps à accorder à... ce genre de choses. »


End file.
